


demonstrate

by calcetineys



Series: reaction [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, and nonlinear, still short and disjointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: It felt good, didn’t it,he’s asked again.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: reaction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535579
Kudos: 34





	demonstrate

His own questions aren’t answered, not enough. He still doesn’t know why, why the surgery didn’t work, or what else to try, or-

If he doesn’t answer the questions asked of him now, at least he had answered the questions asked of him before, the ones in the Jeep, and answered them correctly, it seemed. That warrants a bit of reciprocity. 

_Hey,_ is what comes out of his mouth, his hand reaching, for this not to be over and-

And his hand is gripped in an almost painful grasp, eyes fierce and clear looking up at him, and he’s asked the one question he’s already answered, asked again, despite everything else-

_It felt good, didn’t it?_

-

It had felt good, to see that shadow fall across him from the doorway.

_He’ll come to me. _

It felt good to be proven right, and that _this_ is what he was right about.

-

Later, he’ll find out what those hands feel like, when there’s no pretense behind them, clutching his clothes, pulling him closer even though he’s already there, like he’s something wanted, like he’s what’s good.

-

Those eyes watch him as he gets the information he needs, watch like he’s something to see.

-  


He’ll find himself letting out a breath when he’s pulled into an empty hospital room like it’s a hotel room.

-

Light pours in from the door, and that face isn’t grinning like it had in the darkness of the night before, but the question and the answer and everything in between are the same.

-  


_It felt good, didn’t it,_ he’s asked again.


End file.
